A device for sterilizing gas and fine filtration is disclosed in RU 2026751. Said device realizes the method of inactivation of microorganisms comprising inactivation of microorganisms in the air flow, wherein they first are charged by ions of the same or different signs, and then said microorganisms are retained on the electrostatic filter, where they eventually are inactivated. Two ionizers of different polarities can of used in the devices for enhancing the sterilization effect.
However, in such devices the inactivation of microorganisms is carried out only after their retention in the electrostatic filter, which is undesirable as during operation constant accumulation of living microorganisms occurs, and the risk of <<multiple>> ejection from the device in the environment increases.
Furthermore, for inactivation of microorganisms, it is necessary to create high concentration of ions within each said device, which is always accompanied by emission of a significant amount of ozone and nitrogen oxides. Discharge of said gases in the air in high concentrations is dangerous for humans and animals. At the same time, the effectiveness of the inactivation depends on the concentration of ions and ozone within the apparatus, which limits the reliability of operation of such apparatuses.
An apparatus for inactivation and fine filtration of viruses and microorganisms in the air stream is disclosed in RU 2344882. Said apparatus comprises a high voltage power source; a sequentially arranged downstream the air flow means for preliminary treating the air flow, the means being formed of oppositely charged conductive filter elements, between which a dielectric plate of a highly porous permeable material is located; a two-section inactivation chamber, each section comprising coaxially arranged a needle corona electrode and a cylindrical non-corona electrode, each of which is electrically connected to a corresponding conductive filter plate, and a precipitator made of parallel oppositely charged plates of highly porous permeable conductive material, between which plates of permeable highly porous dielectric plates are placed. At least a first downstream conductive filter element of the preliminary treatment means is configured as a cylindrical electrode with a base in the form of a conductive plate made of a porous permeable conductive material adjacent to a plate of a permeable highly porous dielectric material and a plate of highly porous conductive material arranged at a distance from the free end of the cylindrical electrode, said plate being adjacent to the electrically connected needle electrode arranged coaxially to the cylindrical electrode and having its point directed towards the dielectric plate, wherein the cylindrical and needle electrodes are connected to opposite poles of the power supply. In the apparatus, porous permeable electrodes having a three-dimensional structure are used, such as open-cell structure of the bulk material (foamed metal).
During operations of the apparatus, a required concentration of ions of corresponding signs is obtained. In the preliminary treatment means, bioaerosols are charged, and the electric fields of different intensity and gradient act on them. <<Cold plasma>> makes an impact on microorganisms at the points of the needle corona electrodes.
In said apparatus first rough filtering of air from large particles is performed. Then, microorganisms and viruses are charged by the ions of one sign, then by the ions of the opposite sign.
After the preliminary treatment means, the air flow enters the two-section chamber inactivation equipped with two single-ended or the discharge electrodes of different polarities.
In a two-section inactivation chamber multiple recharging of bioaerosol takes place under the action of ions, due to electrical contact with the electrodes of different polarity and the surface of the polarized dielectric filter material. After passing through the inactivation chamber, existing microorganisms and viruses in the air flow will be in the inactivated state.
After passing the inactivation cameras, the particles get sufficient for precipitation charge, and they are retained in the electrostatic precipitator.
The prior art apparatus and the method implemented by said apparatus allow overcoming the disadvantages inherent in the described above apparatus according to RU 2026751. However, the process of inactivation of microorganisms and viruses requires simultaneous provision of many conditions: simultaneously creating a high concentration of ions of the same or different polarity, ozone, intensity of electrostatic fields, and polarization of the dielectric. Simultaneous provision of said conditions and ensuring high efficiency of the inactivation of microorganisms in the apparatus is technically difficult because each of these factors affects the result of the processing. The efficiency of inactivation of microorganisms in such apparatus depends on the concentration of ions and ozone within the apparatus, dielectric properties, intensity of the electric fields between the electrodes, and other characteristics. It greatly affects the reliability of the apparatus. Furthermore, for decomposition of ozone in such apparatus requires use of a catalysts, which require constant monitoring of their performance, thereby limiting the safe use of this apparatus in premises with people, and requires additional measurements to ensure operation safety.
The main purpose of the invention is to improve the efficiency of air disinfection by using for rapid inactivation of a microorganism cell electroporation in electrostatic fields followed by filtration of inactivated microorganisms and particulate matter in an electrostatic precipitator.
Further objects of the present invention are to reduce the discharge of ozone and other harmful substances in the process of air disinfection, and to improve reliability of the apparatus.